fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation Level Up Quotes * "All right, leave 'em all to me!" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "I can read where they'll strike next! ...Er, probably." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Whoa, talk about feeling lucky!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Ah-CHOO! ...The heck did that come from?" (1 stat up) * "I'm finally feeling a bit more confident." (Max stats) Class Change * "Not sure I get what's goin' on here, but leave it to me regardless!" Summary Screen * "Haha! Serves 'em right!" (Easy victory) * "Yeesh... That was a close shave." (Hard victory) * "If only I were stronger." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll mow 'em down!" (Full/High health) * "Ready and waiting." (Medium health) * "This might hurt..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "I owe ya one!" * "Ahh. Thanks!" Used Healing Item * "Blegh, I'm not a picky man, but..." (Disliked) * "A full belly is a happy belly." (Liked) * "Whoa, I can really eat this?" (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "You thought that would hit me?" * "Try again, idiot." Critical * "You can go now!" * "Show some respect!" * "I'll split you like firewood!" * "Get lost!" Finishing Blow * "You wanna go?" * "Lay down!" Defeated Enemy * "Hmph." * "Well, that was boring." * "I could do this all day!" * "Heh. Did I steal the show?" * sighs * "Go big or go home, kids!" * "You learn something today?" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Oof! Glad I'm on your side!" (If an ally scores a critical) * "That was so you!" * "Hope I can be like that someday." Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ; First Conversation : "Priestess! H-hello! …Hmm? I seem aloof? No! That’s not… Well, I mean, can you blame me? It’s just…you’re such a proper lady! I don’t have a clue what to talk about. …Talk about anything? Yeah, that doesn’t really narrow it down. But okay, hmm… Oh! The other day, I was up in the mountains, right? I was sitting on a stump when this bug showed up, so I kinda start poking it. All of a sudden, a swarm of tiny SMALLER bugs burst out of its— …Hmm? I need to stop this instant? Oh. Okay." ; Second Conversation : "Say, what do you do when you’re not on a holy mission or whatever? …INTENSE praying and studying, eh? And that’s fun for you, is it? …I see. Well, it’s your job, so whether you enjoy it or not doesn’t matter. See, me, I just love my job. Woodcutting’s a blast! The same mountain can be real different day to day. They’ve got moods. They’ve all been pretty sad lately, though. …Wait, you think Mila’s responsible? Then it’s time we had a talk with her! Let’s bust down those temple doors already!" ; Third Conversation : "You saw for yourself—my village is crammed full of a whole lot of nothing. I love it, though. All I need is a good axe, healthy trees, and some sunshine. My parents were the same way. I feel like I inherited the mountain from them. But once I started fighting and won a couple of battles, things changed. Everybody pushed me to go to war so I could get rich and famous. And sure, I want to provide a decent life for my little brothers… But my leaving home has made life harder for them, not easier. I tell ya, dreams of striking it rich can be expensive things. Soon as we’re done, I’m gettin’ back to the mountain and back to cuttin’ wood!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts